Abraham Tower
Abraham Tower ''' (referred as '''The Commander) is a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, who was introduced in the Shadow the Hedgehog video game. He serves as the supreme military leader of the G.U.N. federation, a worldwide military force in Sonic's world that aggressively seeks to protect its human interests. Although a solid military leader in his own right, the Commander held a severe, blind grudge against Shadow the Hedgehog which stemmed from his traumatic childhood and Shadow's involvement in it, and initially vowed to kill him. Things take a turn when Tower discovers the real truth behind all the events and eventually allied with him with the common ambition of protecting the world. The Commander would make another appearance in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, but has not been heard of in another Sonic game since. Description Abraham Tower is an ageing human male with a lined face, grey hair and mismatching eyes of green and brown. He has stern features and wears a green uniform adorned with a sash and ribbons of yellow, red and blue. Game appearances ''Shadow the Hedgehog The Commander was introduced in this video game, where he represented the G.U.N. federation that was trying to protect the world from the Black Doom invasion. Although he managed to work his way up to the privileged position of being a leader of the military, Tower had a rough childhood that he still carried scars of into his adulthood. He was raised upon the Space Colony ARK with his sister-like figure Maria Robotnik, but things went downhill from here when he witnessed the fear-inducing creation of the artificial life-form, Shadow the Hedgehog. The military at the time carried out a bloodbath raid upon the colony, killing the researchers and Maria to which the traumatised boy attributed the blame to Shadow. Although Tower recovered from the incident and became the new leader of the same military, he held a life-long vendetta against the black hedgehog and vowed to kill him in revenge, upon encountering him at Cosmic Falls. He accuses the hedgehog of killing his family and Maria, and prepares his pistol at him. The amnesia-struck Shadow is confused by this however, prompting Tower to believe he has utterly lost his memory. As it turns out, Shadow wasn't responsible for this but was equally as devastated as Tower, which the commander learns of later in the game and used this as an inspiration to keep working as the head of G.U.N. and keep the world safe, with Shadow also sharing the same ambitions - in the end, both shared a lot in common and striven to protect the world at their beloved Maria's request. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood '' The Commander makes an appearance in the spin-off RPG, where he serves a much smaller but still important role in the storyline. Him and the G.U.N. military had worked in tandem with Sonic and co. to bring down Dr. Eggman at the introduction of the game. That said, a new and much more potent threat springs up in the doctor's absence, called the Marauders who kidnapped Knuckles as part of their scheme to take over Sonic's world. The Commander later allies Sonic and his crew in the search for the captive in his base at Central City, and instructs them to look for abandoned bases whilst the military keep a lockdown on Mystic Ruins and Angel Island. The Commander is again seen at Blue Ridge Zone, where he claims he has been left stranded in the cold wilderness and asks for Sonic and his team to escort him back to the town, as an optional side-mission. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters